


All I want for Beebo Day...

by MissLottieMockett



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beebo Day, F/F, Gifts Gifts Gifts, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLottieMockett/pseuds/MissLottieMockett
Summary: Once upon a Beebo Day Director Sharpe came home late because a certain Time Bureau agent had managed to create a portal into the coffee shop downstairs instead of in a containment cell. She was looking forward to a nice hot bath, a cup of coffee and a cheesy romantic Christmas movie. ‘Sara!?’





	All I want for Beebo Day...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fanfic for my xmas cards and now I'm sharing it with all who want to read it, that's why it's a bit late. But still, Happy Beebo Day to you all!! You can find a tiny comic fanart to go along with this on my twitter. Enjoy!
> 
> My twitter account is @LottieMockett and my tumblr is MissLottieMockett

Once upon a Beebo Day Director Sharpe came home late because a certain Time Bureau agent had managed to create a portal into the coffee shop downstairs instead of in a containment cell. She was looking forward to a nice hot bath, a cup of coffee and a cheesy romantic Christmas movie.

‘Sara!?’ Ava shouted into the empty apartment as she walked through the portal, there was no answer, not that she was really expecting one, but a girl can hope. Sara was probably off on some mission with the Legends or celebrating her birthday.  

‘Better make that a glass of whiskey’ the Director sighed disappointed. Suddenly she felt a little cold and alone, even though she has spent many Christmas days alone or that’s what her false memories are telling her anyway.

‘Ok yes definitely need alcohol’ she says sort of loud trying to shake herself out of that depressing line of thoughts. The tall blonde walks over to the cupboard to grab a glass, but a note on the fridge grabs her attention, she’s very meticulous with her fridge notes and this one was not one of hers.

 

_Director Sharpe,_

_Your Xmas gifts hunt starts now!_

_You might need tools to find some of them…_

_Good luck!!_

_Sara xxx_

As she reads the paper and tries to figure out what it means, the corners of her mouth curl into a small smile and the cold she had felt earlier was completely pushed out by this warmth embracing her. Amazing what a simple note from that woman can do to her. Untill she rereads the note and her eyes shift back to _tools…_

‘TOOLS!?’ the Director shouts, her fingers squeeze the bridge of her nose as she takes a long deep breath. Knowing the captain of the Waverider, this was going to be a challenge.

So after a few hours of searching her own apartment, unscrewing the vents, fishing a fish out of the bathtub, finding a way to remove the glue from underneath her coffee table,… Ava finally gave up and lets herself fall onto her couch after finally getting that glass of whiskey. She takes a sip, puts the glass on a coaster on the coffee table and tilts her head back, resting it on the back of the couch. A few moments later her eyes must have just closed on their own. Only to open again to the sight of her girlfriend planting the softest kiss on her forehead.

‘Hmmm, I think I could stay here like this forever’ Ava mumbles. The smaller blonde takes the spot next to the taller blonde and swings her legs over hers without hesitating.

‘Wait, where did you come from? I have just turned this place upside down and inside out looking for those gifts…’ the Director wonders, waking up from her totally-not-nap. Sara cocks her head and just smiles, making Ava squint her eyes back at her.

‘Nice hat, Santa…’ Ava chuckles, just a little bit as she notices the cute red hat decorating the blonde’s head. Her amusement is cut short however by a pillow landing on her face and blocking her sight. This didn’t really have the effect Sara was hoping for as it only made Ava chuckle more.

‘Thanks, so did you find all your gifts?’ the Captain asks curiously, scooting a little closer to the Director.

‘I think so’ Ava answers hesitatingly.

‘Let’s open them’ Sara says a little high pitched, like a little girl on Christmas morning. Ava smiles and rolls her eyes while she pushes Sara’s legs away to go grab a gift from the huge pile she made earlier.

‘Hold up, what number is on it?’ Sara asks as Ava is already walking back to the couch with a gift in her hand. Ava’s face is just all confusion  at this point, but she starts looking for a number on the gift.

‘It’s number 8, I think, your handwriting is really bad sometimes Sara’ the tall blonde remarks, not noticing the glare the small blonde gives her.

‘Ok, you need to start at number 1’ the captain says, not moving from her spot,  like she is commanding her crew.

‘Omg Sara, I really appreciate all these gifts and the trouble you went through to hide them, but I’ve had a really long day, can you not make it even more tiring?’ Ava lets out a long breath and looks at Sara with her finest puppy dog eyes.

‘It’s worth it, trust me my love’

Ava grumbles, but starts digging around in the mountain to find the gift labeled number 1. A few minutes later she re-emerges with a small gift in her hands and reclaims her spot on the couch. Her hair got a bit rattled, but she couldn’t care less, she suddenly got really curious. And as she unwraps her first gift her curiosity swiftly turns into confusion.

‘Uhm Sara, are you trying to tell me something?’ Ava asks, trying to sound jokingly as she waves a cute baby rattler in front of Sara’s face. Sara just stares at her a little confused and snorts really loud when she figures out what the tall blonde meant with that question.

‘No, no no no, definitely no. I mean, maybe later, but no’ Sara answers just a bit nervously as they haven’t really discussed the baby subject, ever.

‘Good, good, but then why?’ Ava says relieved and arches her eyebrows. Sara moves closer to Ava, propping herself on top of the taller blonde’s lap, their faces are so close they can feel each other’s breath.

‘Well I realized that you never had a real Christmas, most of them are implanted memories.’ Sara explains, making Ava turn her head away, she swallows hard trying and failing to keep her eyes from getting watery. However the single tear that escaped is quickly caught by Sara’s finger as she cups Ava’s face and gently leads her head back to face her. Her hand remains there and her thumb starts stroking Ava’s cheek.

‘So I decided to give you a gift for every single year you missed, so that includes a baby rattler for your very first Christmas’ Sara continues as she brushes a stray hair behind Ava’s ear, her eyes, filled with nothing but love and care, remain fixed on Ava’s. The latter seems frozen, her mouth is slightly open, her eyes staring back at Sara rather dumbfounded. Not really knowing what to say or do in the moment, the small blonde leans in and plants a kiss on top of Ava’s nose. Which seems to breathe back some life into the taller blonde.

‘I.. I don’t know what to say’ Ava swallows, tears start rolling down her cheeks. Sara desperately tries to kiss all the tears away, making the Director smile and chuckle.

‘I don’t think anyone’s ever been this happy to get a baby rattler for Christmas…’ Sara smiles broadly. Ava can’t stop herself from laughing out loud. This night has been a rollercoaster of emotions for the clone, she’s not sure she was built for this, but who cares. This clone is happy and doesn’t know what she did to deserve this gorgeous woman smiling back at her.

‘I’m gonna go get number 2’ Sara says as she hops off of the couch. Ava just stares at her as she makes her way to the pile.

_This is pure bliss.._

_…oh shit, I forgot_

‘Happy Birthday my love!’ Ava yells, biting her lip.

‘Merry Christmas’ Sara says, putting the second gift on Ava’s lap and leaning forward, keeping their lips separated by less than an inch. The Director curls her hand into the collar of the captain’s sleeveless shirt and pulls her closer, pushing their lips together. The Captain lets herself fall into the kiss, crawling on top of the Director once more. Ava’s free hand traces the small of Sara’s back, pushing her shirt upwards revealing the smooth soft skin. Sara abruptly breaks off the kiss and pulls her shirt back down.

‘We’re supposed to be unwrapping your gifts’ Sara smiles, her breathing has picked up and her heart is racing. Ava is not fairing much better at this point and she pushes the shirt back up.

‘I am unwrapping my gift’ Ava chuckles mischievously.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Sorry for my probably many many errors.  
> Comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
